This disclosure is generally directed to drum and layered imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to drum, and especially multilayered flexible or belt imaging members or devices comprised of an optional supporting medium like a substrate, a photogenerating layer comprised of, for example, a photogenerating component or components like pigments, such as a titanyl phthalocyanine and a charge transport layer, or a plurality of charge transports layers, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, an optional adhesive layer, an optional hole blocking, or undercoat layer, an optional overcoating layer, and wherein at least one, such as for example from 1 to about 7, from 1 to about 3, and one, of the charge transport layers contains at least one charge transport component, a polymer or resin binder, and an optional antioxidant. Moreover, the charge transport layer can in embodiments contain a silanol; and the photogenerating layer can be comprised of a silanol, a chelating component, such as lactamide, and a high sensitivity titanyl phthalocyanine generated by the processes as illustrated in copending application U.S. application Ser. No. 10/992,500, U.S. Publication No. 20060105254, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference. The photoreceptors or photoconductors illustrated herein in embodiments have high photosensitivities, such as in embodiments, greater than a ten percent higher sensitivity than a photoconductor that is free of a chelating agent; resistance to and minimal effects to the photogenerating layer dispersion to solvents; excellent wear and scratch resistance, and extended lifetimes. Additionally, in embodiments the imaging or photoconductive members disclosed herein possess excellent and in a number of instances low Vr (residual potential), and allow the substantial prevention of Vr cycle up when appropriate; high stable sensitivity; low acceptable image ghosting characteristics; and desirable toner cleanability; more rapid transport of holes while maintaining print quality especially in the presence of the temperature variability in close proximity to the photoconductor; substantially maintain development voltage stability; and where the print density is excellent for a number of imaging cycles in a xerographic system. While not being desired to be limited by theory, it is believed that the photogenerating layer chelating agent assists in increasing the sensitivity and stability of the photoconductor and the silanols, permits a lower Vr and minimization or prevention of Vr cycle up.
More specifically, there is illustrated herein in embodiments the incorporation into the photogenerating layer imaging members of suitable high sensitivity photogenerating pigments, such as certain titanyl phthalocyanines, which sensitivity is from about 10 to about 50 percent higher than that of a similar photoconductor containing as the photogenerating pigment hydroxygallium phthalocyanine Type V, and which layer is formed from a dispersion containing the photogenerating pigment, and a number, such as one, of hole transport component layers thereover comprised, for example, of aryl amine hole transport molecules, at least one resin binder, and a silanol, and which layers permit the rapid transport of holes.
Also included within the scope of the present disclosure are methods of imaging and printing with the photoresponsive or photoconductor devices illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additives, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference; subsequently transferring the image to a suitable substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the device is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same aforementioned operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, the imaging members and flexible belts disclosed herein can be selected for the Xerox Corporation iGEN3® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing are thus encompassed by the present disclosure. The imaging members disclosed herein are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 400 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members disclosed herein are in embodiments useful in high resolution color xerographic applications, particularly high-speed color copying and printing processes.